


Storybook Story

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Episode: s05e13 The Hike, Fluff, Lucky Charm, M/M, Prince David - Freeform, Romance, Rose Apothecary writing challenge, fairytale references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Patrick takes David for a romantic hike where David gets understandably emotional and sentimental. But it isn't just for the reason you may think...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52
Collections: Good Luck Charm





	Storybook Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InEveryUniverse_SC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/gifts).



> In response to a prompt by blackandwhiteandrose in the Rose Apothecary discord for the [Good Luck Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Good_Luck_Charm) collection.
> 
> Title is from the song "Storybook Love" from The Princess Bride by Mark Knopfler & Willy DeVille. I just loved the song from one of my favorite childhood books and movies, but it actually worked very well for this story.
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday, _InEveryUniverse_SC_ \- you're a lucky charm to me
> 
> Beta'd by [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose)
> 
>   
> _  
> Come my love I'll tell you a tale  
>  Of a boy and boy and their love story  
> And how he loved him oh so much  
> And all the charms he did possess_

Standing, but a little unsteady, David looked over the edge of the cliff. He could see just enough over it with the firm grip to his newly fiancée’s arm. His fiancée. 

David had his fingers elongated with fingertips grazing Patrick’s palm, happy tears streaming down his face.

One by one, Patrick was replacing the four silver bands with the gold ones. David seemed overwhelmingly emotional and Patrick felt an intense rush of love and a deep sense of privilege, that he was the one who was going to get to share his life with. 

“What is it, David? Is something wrong?”

David looked down at his hand, “It’s just that, I don’t know... I never felt this good about replacing something from my past life I actually loved.” 

Concern washed over Patrick’s face. “Well, we don’t...you don’t have to...no one said you had to take these off. You can do whatever you want, I just thought you’d be more comfortable without the extra jewelry.” 

“No I want to, it means so much to me. Adelina gave me these rings before she left. She used to read to me when I was little. Fairy tales and things like that at bed time. She called me her little prince and told me that one day someone would replace this with a ring and call me their husband. Or I guess, actually, _fiancée_ first…. But we’d live happily ever after.” 

Patrick squeezed his hand. David could call him whatever he wanted. 

He continued on, “I can keep these, maybe not wear them. I'm replacing them with something that means even more.” David said, eyes twinkling with the sunset in front of him. 

“Just because we’re getting engaged doesn’t make these bands less special David, it just means that you belong to someone.”

“Belong to someone,” David repeated, looking into his new fiancée’s eyes and then out to the landscape across the canyon.  
  
He thinks about how differently the day would have gone if he had been a little nicer to Patrick about the picnic rendezvous and what would have happened if he had taken Patrick’s offer to hike back down the mountain. There wouldn’t have been a proposal here and David would not feel a sense of euphoria having done something out of his comfort zone to gain something significant for his future. 

It would most likely have been a different proposal site. David would have had the same emotions, but to be told that this exact view David was peering from also happened to be the location that Patrick has visited over and over to decipher his own feelings and to discover he had romantic feelings he had for his business partner, David was gratified it had all worked out. This was sacred ground.  
  
“That sounds really nice,” he finally said, when he looked back at Patrick with a smile and a hiccup of emotion. 

“That’s right, David, when we get married you will belong to me and I will belong to you and... and we will live happily ever after.”

“Okay, honey, I think some of that champagne is getting to your head, my patronizing... _husband_ -to-be,” he punctuated the husband part. 

Patrick then placed the silver bands into the velvet box that the gold bands came from.

Adelina was right, David thought, they were replaced by instead of one gold band, by four gold bands and for more than once or a dozen times in their relationship, David really felt seen.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> My love is like a storybook story  
>  But it's as real as the feelings I feel_


End file.
